dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talia al Ghul (New Earth)
Nyssa fails to recruit Batgirl to her new League of Assassins, and the Society fails to achieve its goals. One Year Later After Nyssa's apparent death at the hands of Cassandra Cain (who usurps control of The League of Assassins), Talia becomes the new Demon's Head. However, the League of Assassins has apparently splintered and Cassandra Cain has gained partial control. The child of Talia and Batman from Son of the Demon is reintroduced to continuity in the story "Batman & Son", written by Grant Morrison. However, in this version, Talia either did not abandon the child (called Damian) or retrieved him from his adoptive parents and let him be partially raised by The League of Assassins. Talia gives him back to Batman, as part of a grand scheme involving ninja man-bats and the kidnapping of the British Prime Minister's wife. Batman is unsure whether this is his son, but he attempts to deal with the spoiled, hot-tempered child anyway. Damian, effectively raised to be an assassin, kills a criminal and nearly kills Tim Drake, the newest Robin. Shortly afterwards, father, mother, and son confront each other on a ship which is destroyed by a torpedo. Talia and Damien survived the explosion, however, Talia continues to keep a close eye on Bruce. Meanwhile, Damien was recently injured severely and has undergone a transplant of all his major organs. Talia is prompted to read the history of Ra's al Ghul to her son Damian by a mysterious figure from Ra's past: the White Ghost. Unbeknownst to her, the White Ghost plans to use Damian as a vessel for Ra's return. However, mother and son manage to escape before the plan is completed. After the escape, Batman confronts the White Ghost; he fights Batman, but accidentally ends up falling into a Lazarus pit.Batman Annual #26 Batman: Reborn Following the events of Final Crisis where her lover and father of her son Bruce Wayne "dies," Talia leaves her son Damian in the care of Dick Grayson who eventually becomes the new Batman. Dick appoints Damian as the new Robin to which Talia aids if he is ever severely injured, most recently replacing her son's entire spine. She is soon to try and turn her son against Dick for as of now unknown reasons. | Powers = Longevity: Extended lifespan through the use of Lazarus Pits. | Abilities = Businesswoman: Talia possesses an excellent head for business. Advanced Combatant: Talia excels in hand-to-hand combat and the use of weapons. Skilled Assassin High Intellect: Talia has a high intelligence. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The exact history of the New Earth Talia has not been revealed thus far. In several alternate reality versions such as the graphic novel Batman: Birth of the Demon (1992) explains how Ra's al Ghul met her mother, who was of mixed Chinese and Arab descent, at the Woodstock Festival. Talia's mother later dies of a drug overdose. This version is contrast to the early history listed in Batman: Son of the Demon (1987), which states that Talia's mother was named Melisande and was murdered by a former servant of Ra's named Qayin. Both of these stories are told from the perspective of an adult, Ibn al Xu'ffasch, who does not exist in the DC Universe. Son of the Demon Ra's al Ghul successfully enlists Batman's aid in defeating a rogue assassin who had murdered his wife. Batman: Son of the Demon During this adventure, Batman marries Talia and she becomes pregnant. Batman is nearly killed protecting Talia from an attack by the assassin's agents. In the end, Talia concludes that she can never keep Batman, as he will be continuously forced to defend her. She fakes a miscarriage, and the marriage is dissolved. In reality, Talia gives birth successfully. The child is left at an orphanage; he is adopted and given the name Ibn al Xu'ffasch. The only clue to the child's heritage is a jewel-encrusted necklace Batman had given to Talia which Talia leaves with the child. The story used to be considered to be outside of the DC universe's standard continuity. The story has apparently been modified and is once more canon, however. It is referenced in three Elseworlds storylines: Kingdom Come, its sequel The Kingdom, and Brotherhood of the Bat feature two alternate versions of the child as an adult, coming to terms with his dual heritage. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = Talia al Ghul | Links = }} Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains III members Category:Assassins Category:Martial Arts Category:Firearms Category:Swordsmanship Category:Bruce Wayne's Love Interests Category:1971 Character Debuts